Uruk (Shadow of Mordor)
|-|Grunts= |-|Captain= |-|Elite Captain= |-|Legendary Captain= |-|Warchief= |-|Overlord= |-|The Nemesis= Summary The Uruk are upgraded form of regular Orcs. They have a leadership system, where betrayal is common. Soldiers kill other Soldier to gain Ranks, and will betray their captains. Thanks to Sauron's return to Mordor, the Uruk have gained new guidance and strength. Without, the rule of Sauron, Uruk squabble over power and lead by their Warchiefs. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 8-C | High 8-C | At least High 8-C | At least High 8-C | At least 7-B, possibly 7-A Name: Uruks Origin: Shadow of Mordor Gender: Male Age: Varies Classification: Enhanced Orcs Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Stealth Mastery, Skilled combatant, Enhanced Senses, Poison Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Fire, Frost, Poison, and Curse Manipulation, Summoning, Minor Resistance to Morality Manipulation, Berserk Mode, Status Effect Inducement, Necromancy (One in particular was capable of bringing dead uruks back to life) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can easily break skulls, heavily damage gigantic war machines, and defeat extremely weakened Captains. Can damage large stone towers in groups, and can threaten Caragor) | At least Building level+ (Can defeat Caragors) | Large Building level (Can defeat Dire Caragor, and are the only Uruk strong enough to guard Warchiefs) | At least Large Building level (Stronger than most Uruk, and can inflict heavy damage on Talion, and can defeat Graug, when enraged) | At least Large Building level+ (Is superior to the Warchiefs) | At least City level, possibly Mountain level (Helps lead Sauron's Uruks against Talion and is able to hurt End Game Talion) Speed: Subsonic (Can keep up with Talion in combat) | Supersonic+ (Are somewhat close to Caragor in speed) | At least Supersonic+ (Far faster than before) | At least Supersonic+, likely higher | Hypersonic (Is by far the fastest Uruk) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Superhuman | Class 5 | At least Class 5 | Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Building Class+ | Large Building Class | At least Large Building Class+ | At least Large Building Class+ | At least City Class, '''possibly '''Mountain Class Durability: Small Building level (Can survive attacks from other Uruk soldiers) | At least Building level+ (Can survive heavy attacks from other Captains) | Large Building level (Often face other Elite Captains) | At least Large Building level (Can fight other Warchiefs) | At least Large Building level+ | At least City level, possibly Mountain level Stamina: Peak Human | Superhuman | Superhuman | At least Superhuman | Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range to Extended Melee range Standard Equipment: Swords, Daggers, Bows and Arrows, Spears, Axes Intelligence: Below Average (Are fools) | Average | High | High | High | Genius Weaknesses: Various Weakness (Poison, Fire, Caragor, Stealth, Curse etc) | None notable Key: Grunts | Captains | Elite/Legendary Captains | Warchief | Overlord | The Nemesis Note: The in-game warchief's, and Uruks are decided by game play, and there is no preset nemesis. So it is important ''to specify the Uruks' class and stats, or you can choose Composite Uruk, the one with all the abilities in the game. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Poison Users Category:Geniuses Category:Game Bosses Category:Bow Users Category:Axe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shadow of Mordor Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7